


Locked up

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick drabble. I saw the International Fanworks Day tag, and thought it would be nice to have Diggle and Roy shipping Olicity, since they are one of the only ones who know the real Oliver and Felicity, and how they are a perfect match for eachother. So why not push them in the right direction a little bit :)<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked up

From the moment Roy joined Team Arrow, Diggle had found his partner in crime. For a long time, he had been the only one who could see the real Oliver and Felicity, and how they obviously were perfect for eachoter. But now, Roy also saw how much they cared about eachother. It seemed so... effortless. However, Oliver and Felicity seemed to be the only ones who didn't saw it.  
"Sure you want to do this?"  
"They need some time alone." Diggle said, locking the door of the foundry so they couldn't get out.  
A lot can happen in one night...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't a lot, but maybe if I get a good idea and have a bit more time, it becomes more than a drabble, we'll see :)


End file.
